robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Incredibly Stupid(tm)
++ Ibex ++ Nestled to the right of the Magnanese Mountain range and occupying a wide, flat plain, the city of Ibex is host to a major portion of Cybertron's transportation centers. Used in ancient times to launch the long lost Ark-1, Ibex is still home to the Central Spaceport, which runs shuttles from Cybertron to some of its orbital stations and satellites, such as the Messatine mining station, the lunar penitentury of Garrus-1. Transportation hubs and development centers have sprung up all around the space port, along with long stretches of test roads and airfields, where bleeding-edge vehicle designs are researched and developed. The primary colors of the area are white, silver and pale blue, with dull gray roads and black and yellow hazard stripes interdispersed among working areas. Hangars, spaceports, bullet-shaped buildings and domes are the primary forms of archtecture. The Velocitronian Embassy is naturally located here, close to the Speedia - the planet's most expansive and famous racetrack, home to the Ibex Cup competition. The Ibex Center for Athletic Medicine is here, where speeder frames are maintained, honed and developed, pit crews are trained, and specialized fuel types are developed. Cybertron's most elite club, The Circle, is located a short distance away from the Speedia. Though the planetary races have been cancelled and space travel restrained, enterprizing (or bold) individuals have managed to gain access to locked down facilities, taking advantage of the empty tracks and abandoned crew stations for illegal races and illegal upgrading. And now for something Incredibly Stupid. Swivel had been dithering between whether it was a bad idea or REALLY bad idea to try out for the Ibex Athletics Assosciation, but she did not let that shake her resolve. For in her mind, she was proving a point. Swivel rarely took extreme action to prove points. But this was a point that she needed to prove. What that point was, well that was somewhat vague. But sometimes you need to do something stupid so other people can see how stupid it is. The femme had been hanging around Ibex, asking about try-outs. She was a bit nervous, but often choked back her anxiety and covered it with a smile. And it is with this smile that the femme walks to the registration desk and goes on her tippy-toes (although she doesn't have toes per se) and gazes at whoever is on duty. "I want to be an athlete. I'm 'ere ta register fer try-outs." Swivel probably wouldn't have found it too difficult to get her hands on information about tryouts. If she'd searched the public datanets, she'd probably have found that the IAA did not run only terrestrial racing leagues like the one Blurr was in, but a multitude of other types of sports. The ground racing was just one of the most popular ones. Inside the IAA's main office is a large, grandiose atrium with a magnificent sculpture depicting and glamorizing many of Cybertron's most loved sports. The receptionist behind the desk she is standing before now nods dully. "Uh-huh. And which tryouts would you be interested in?" he asks, sounding incredibly bored. "I can send a record of your experience and credentials along to the team managers of whichever ones you're looking to try out for." "Vehicular Gymnastics division. 'Ere's my ident, gots all my specs on my alt mode, and this is my employment record 'n references..." Swivel hands over a card with a chip and a datastick. She remains on her toes, peering at the very bored clerk that likely puts up with a lot of foolish wannabes. Well, Swivel doesn't think herself much higher than a foolish wannabe. Yeah, he definitely does have to deal with a lot of foolish wannabes. He probably used to try to encourage them as much as possible, but gave up on that a long time ago because it just got so old. The clerk nods and takes the provided documentation, taking a moment to search through the database. "Alright, uh, looks like the Altihex Acrobots and the Tesarus Tumblers are both holding open tryouts all this megacycle at the Equilibrium Stadium." He glances at the time. "Next one's in 2 cycles. Want me to sign you up for that one?" "Ohh.... are they both 'oldin' their try-outs at different times, or would I 'ave ta choose one?" Swivel asks, peering at the mech curiously. He shakes his head. "Nah, they're at the same time, but both managers will be watching. They'll decide who goes where after an interview and the tryout." Swivel grins. She just hopes her heavily outdated place of residence doesn’t bring up any flags. Other than that, she can't think of anything on her records paired with her ident would cause trouble. "Then sign m'up fer the try-out in two cycles!" The receptionist nods, sighing a little. "Yep, sure thing, I'll get your name on the list and send your credentials over to the teams." Swivel was very determined to make a good impression. She had spent more time than usual cleaning herself up, even pressure washing dirt away from some of the seams in her armour and tricky parts of her treads and hub caps. She had the optic patch removed, and the holes left from the screws and their anchors covered and dabbed over. And most importantly, she arrived ahead of time to make sure even if something did delay her, she would likely be on time. The obstacle course she was presented with seemed not overly challenging to her, but that might be because there was no real threat, not unless they had some empty thugs waiting in ambush to mug her. Or explosive mines. However, she doubted any of that would be part of the try-out, else they would be far too expensive, and perhaps some obvious ethical concerns would surface. Oiled up and ready to go, her number holo projects above her by a device all contestants had attached to them, Swivel started off with a bang. And by bang, she showed off her quick accelleration. The femme did not have the speeds to ever bother with the ground races, but she could make her max speed faster than some vehicles out there. But her quick accelleration was hardly her only talent to show off. No matter how steep or uneven a terrain, she maintained control. No matter how steep a ramp, she charged it and launched herself fearlessly. Her landings were bumpy and bouncy but never ended in a crash, and even if she did get flipped over, the femme just kept going. As such was the beauty of her alt mode. And the femme could weave through obstacles with reletive ease, perhaps disturbing but never knocking over a pylon here or there on some of the sharpest turns. All in all, Swivel was having fun, and even if she didn't get in, she began to wonder of the obstacle course was available to non-members just to play on sometimes. The course is challenging, but not relentless. After all, these teams were far from major league. If they were, they wouldn't be holding open tryouts. Swivel's alt mode certainly fits the acrobatics niche, and the coaches can see this quite well. They nod in approval and satisfaction as they observe her on the monitor screens from the mezzanine above the tracks. Once the course has completed, one of the referees approaches her, smiling. "Ya did good, kid. The coaches both like ya equally so they're gonna leave it up to you to decide which team ya want in on." There was a small tiny part of Swivel hoping that even giving her best she would not appeal to either coaches. THat part of her that is smart enough to realise she is doing something Incredibly Stupid ™. But, Swivel is not without some vanity, and learning she was good enough for both coaches is elating to her. After all, she'd never tried to be more than a courier and suddenly there was a glimpse of a world opening. But then she remembered how much the IAA frightened her. "Ooooooh.... thanks. I, umm.... hmmmm...... I think I'd fit in best with the Tumblers." They were minor leagues, sure, but everyone has to start small. Swivel had seen a few minor league events before, and she'd only ever seen teh Tesarus Tumblers, not the other team she already forgot the name of. "Alright then, the Tumblers it is!" The ref grins and pats her on the shoulder in congratulations, then makes some notes on a datapad before starting back toward the grandstands. "I'll take you to meet with the head coach, and he'll take you to their training facility at the IAA fitness centers." Beaming, Swivel says her thanks again to the ref as he pats her on the shoulder and follows him to meet the coach. All the time she has her winning Swivel smile, and her optics wide with youthful enthusiasm. Freesh meeaaaat. She is taken up to the mezzanine where the head coaches had been watching. The one who is of interest to her is still sitting there, waiting for her to arrive. He's a rather bulky looking mech, oddly enough for the coach of an acrobatics team. The mech grins. "Well well it's the fembot of the cycle, Swivel, right?" He stands up and holds out a hand to shake. "Balancer." he says by way of introduction. "If you're ready, I'll go ahead and show you to our little niche over at the IAA." Swivel isn't feeling more small than usual, no. Okay, maybe a little. But she doesn't flinch to put her hand out and shake them coach's hands, gripping as firmly as he can. Which is firm... but that's about it. Her strength isn't remarkable, at least, in her arms. "Good ta meecha Balancer, an' lookin' forward to... well everything!" Balancer smiles pleasantly. "Well there's definitely a lot to be excited about!" He escorts her out of the Equilibrium, leading her down a short stretch of road over to the IAA's massive complex. This time they enter the fitness and training center, which is a skywalk away from the main offices were she'd seen the receptionist about signing up for the tryouts. He waves a card in front of a security pad on the main doors, and with a small BLIP it slides open to reveal the interior, which is just as immaculate and beautiful as the office atrium. Top-notch training equipment, private exercise rooms, simulators, everything is here. He takes her to a gravlift that moves upward to the third floor, which seems to be dedicated to the minor league acrobatics division. One wing has the team's name on a sign that hovers in the hallway, and as expected Balancer heads down that way. "Well, this is our little wing." He nods toward the various rooms. "Simulator, rec room, training equipment, and dormitories if needed." There are a few other bots milling about, supposedly they're going to be her teammates. Balancer gets their attention. "Hey team, new girl." he nods toward Swivel. "Swivel, this is Torrent and Cadence." The other two nod and smile politely--they're about her size and are both well-suited to travel on a variety of terrains. "Oh." Balancer pulls out a datapad and hands it to Swivel. "Here, just need you to sign off on this. Can't forget the contract!" he laughs. "Any questions, just let me know." Swivel is certainly taking in the sights. She's not used to being in such nice facilities, being from Nyon herself. That is, she's not used to being in them because she will be using them. Often times she just was dropping something off directly to someone's office or something of the like. Swivel is also wondering why it was so easy. Sure, it's just the minors, but still... she thought it would be hard. Or was she just too modest? "Oh! Ello." SWivel wonders if she really should focus on her speech patterns. Athletes may not be the hoity-toities of society, but perhaps more expediated lessons on etiquette wouldn't hurt. Swivel smiles to the other two and then take the contract, briefly looking it over. "If I 'ave questions, do I ask ya, or summun else, I mean, if I 'ave questions 'fore I sign?" Swivel knows nothing about contract lingo. She does know, however, she gets a lot of people to sign them, and some people ask her questions she can't answer. She wishes she could think of some of those questions now. Balancer nods. "My hailing frequency should be on the contacts page." he says with a smile. The contract offers much better pay than what she was getting at Steamcore, that's for sure, though it is likely much less than what the big leagues get. Still, it's definitely an improvement. "Oh, and you can use the tracks at the Equilibrium where we just were for exercises that require more space." he adds. "Well, I'll leave you to it! I suggest you start getting to know your teammates." The coach says, nodding over toward Torrent and Cadence, who have resumed their training. He beams again. "Welcome aboard, Swivel." Swivel nods, looking between Balancer and the contract. She reads it. Re-reads it. Reads it more. People treat contracts with caution, but she isn't sure why. It seems pretty straight forward. Finally, Swivel adds her digital signature. It looks like she will be quitting before Steamcore can fire her after all. That doesn't mean that she will not still do the odd job if she has the time. "Okay 'en..." Swivel looks to the others as they resume their training. She has no idea what sort of training would be best to get started on. All of her personal training was simply doing. "Wellum, I guess this is it now that I've 'ficially signed up." Run Swivel, run and never look back! The contract is indeed pretty straightforward. The rules are as expected. Rules for the use of the equipment at the training center, don't make the team look bad, treat your colleagues with respect, and also the IAA's definitions of what was considered breaking the rules of the competitions or cheating. And on the last page she will find contact information for the head and assistant coach as well as the relevant IAA officials. Hailing frequencies, office locations, etc. Once Balancer returns to his duties, Swivel is left to her own devices. Her teammates try to make her feel welcome, though! They appear to be just about to run a simulation, so Cadence pauses at the door to invite her to join them. "Hey Swivel was it? You wanna run a sim?" "Um... sure. T'be honest, I've never done sims fer trainin' before. Jus' rough terrains... which kin get kinner dangerous..." Swivel grins sheepishly. Being the new person... she hasn't been the new person in a long time and she is trying to remember what it was like being the new courier. A little hazing, but for the most part, it was just work work work to prove she was worth keeping as more than a temp. And now? She has to do that all over again. Cadence smiles reassuringly, patting her on the back. "Well weird terrain is what this sport is all about practically!" She laughs a little. "It's probably why they picked you over everyone else. And sims are just like games, really." The other femobt motions Swivel inside an empty room with white walls lined with circuitry all around. Torrent is standing in front of a control console, flipping through their options. "We were just wrapping up here today, so if you want we can hit up the bars afterward!"